


an apology to the broken

by Deadmeme



Series: Monaca x Kotoko [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Near Death Experiences, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme





	an apology to the broken

I stood at the cliff side, I was the last warrior of hope aside from  ** _her._** Towa Monaca. Well Monaca was about to be the last. I let out a dry laugh at the joke. But my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a voice that brought her chills, a voice that was dead familiar.

Monaca.

 

"Kotoko..." Her voice rang, she didn't even bother to look behind her. 

"What do you want Monaca"  
"What are you doing here?" I could here the worry in her voice but Kotoko didn't trust her.

"What does it look like?" she looked behind her, she looked _different,_ but so did I."Why don't you just leave me, abandon me like everyone on my life "

"I'm not leaving you!" 

"Ugh, why not." I turned all the way around. It was then she realized the greenette was crying. Her green eyes looked at my pink ones. 

" _PLEASE KO, I'M **SORRY GOD I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!"**_

She continued,  _ **"EVERYONE LEFT ME,SERVANT,NAGISA,BIG SIS JUNKO. EVERYONE BUT YOU!"**_ She sobbed,desperately clinging to herself.

"DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND MONACA, I'M DONE!" I heard my own voice crack. "YOU'VE  _HURT ME **SO MUCH**_!" I fell to my knees as I sobbed violently.  _"I just wanna be happy again"_ I noticed her roll over to me in her wheelchair, pulling me into her arms. In my broken state I hugged back. "Don't worry Kotoko-san" She spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm gonna protect you, I promise. Now come on let's go." She helped me to my feet and we left together, as the two warriors of hope.


End file.
